elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ysolda
Ysolda is a female Nord found in Whiterun, commonly near Dragonsreach or the market stalls. Marriage Ysolda becomes an option for marriage using an Amulet of Mara. A marriage with Ysolda gives the Dragonborn 100 to spend daily. Uncollected sums stack each day. Ysolda can also be traded with. If the Dragonborn decides to move in with her, she has a small house behind The Plain District of Whiterun. She wears her default clothes and does not change to anything given to her, when reverse pickpocketed. She stops cooking meals for her Dragonborn spouse after a few times. Interactions Ysolda requests that the Dragonborn find her a Mammoth's tusk, which she needs in order to give to a Khajiit caravaneer. Doing so will increase Speech. However, if your speech level is already 100, you cannot complete the quest. Mammoth Tusk locations *Random hunters who roam Skyrim have a chance to drop one when killed. * One can be stolen from the Bannered Mare in Whiterun, from behind the counter. * One may be found in Lund's Hut in the chest near his bed. * Multiple mammoth tusks can be found inside the mine at Halted Stream Camp. * One can be bought at the general store in Whiterun, Riften or the Riverwood Trader. * Any Giant camp, like the one just west of Whiterun (Note: Mammoths are guarded by Giants, who do a very large amount of damage at low levels.) * A single tusk can be found in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. * Wild Mammoths can sometimes be found wandering the plains west of Whiterun. (Confirmed on all systems) * One can be stolen in Jorrvaskr. It can be found on top of a desk on the first floor. * Several can be stolen from the College of Winterhold's Arcanaeum and Arch-Mages' Quarters, as well as the Hall of Countenance. * Tusks can sometimes be bought from Khajiit Caravans. * A tusk can be found on the ground on the ramps in Crovangr Cave near the Mammoth skeleton. * One tusk can be found in the Broken Oar Grotto on a shelf near where Jaree-Ra lies. * Several can be found in Sky Haven Temple, in the bedroom area in some of the chests. * One can be found in Ivarstead, but has to be stolen from Fellstar Farm in a chest. * A tusk can be found in Giant camps A Night to Remember Ysolda can be involved in the quest A Night to Remember, and is one of the possible characters that gives the player the wedding ring. This can still occur if the player is married to her. Due to Radiant A.I. this will not always be the case. Rescue Mission Ysolda can also be involved in the Companions quest Rescue Mission, and is one of the possible characters that the player must rescue however due to Radiant A.I she may not be involved in the quest. Quests *A Night to Remember *Rescue Mission Trivia *After completing A Night to Remember, sometimes players have a difficult time finding Ysolda. She will usually turn up in the temple of Mara in Riften if you continue searching. *After you have completed her quest, Ysolda will leave you a 100 gold inheritance delivered by a courier if she dies or is killed. *Sometimes players find that Ysolda will not offer her quest. This happens if a player has an active quest with Lami, Captain Aldis, Rustleif, Siddgeir, or Torbjorn Shatter-Shield; upon completion of the any of their quests Ysolda's quest becomes available. *During A Night to Remember, even if she is your wife, she doesn't seem to have any problem with letting you borrow her wedding ring for someone else, even though you two are already married. *Also, at some point Ysolda may actually sell you a 'band of matrimony' (presumably hers) when married, through merchant skill, making for an awkward moment in the family home. *If Hulda dies then she will take her place at The Bannered Mare, although she will still speak about buying the inn. *If you travel to Sleeping Tree Camp and enter Sleeping Tree Cave, a dead Orc will have a note from Ysolda about Sleeping Tree Sap . Married or not, you can confront her about it, in which she will offer 150 gold for every bottle you bring her. This is a good source of some extra change. The tree there can be harvested for it, apart from Khajiit traders and the like. *If you drop the Amulet of Mara in front of her, Ysolda will ask if she can take it. *PS3 In the latest patch, you can complete the mammoth tusk task if your speech skill is 100. Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters